Secret Love
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony leaves the Avengers after Ultron. But someone comes to him in the middle of the night to confess their guilt. Tony ends up helping them and in that time starts to love the person and so does him…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Tony leaves the Avengers after Ultron. But someone comes to him in the middle of the night to confess their guilt. Tony ends up helping them and in that time starts to love the person and so does him…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony didn't know what to do anymore. He had basically quit the Avengers. Because he knew they all blamed him for Ultron. What he would only take some of the blame for as it was Maximoff who messed with his brain and got him making Ultron.

Tony sighs he had the tower to himself now as everyone else was at the compound. And Pepper had left him.

"Sir someone has entered the building and is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands", JARVIS says

Tony had rebooted JARVIS when he got back as he was the most trusted AI he had.

"Who is it J?" Tony asks going out of the workshop

He makes his way up to the living room with his Iron Man glove on.

"From the description it is the Winter Solider also none of James Buchanan Barnes sir", JARVIS says

"What are you doing here?" Tony asks softly ready to move he heard the Winter Solider was a killing machine for HYDRA

Bucky looks up at Tony his eyes red.

"Please help me", Barnes begs

"Are you here to harm me?" Tony asks his glove still out

"No. The trigger words haven't been activated", Barnes says

"How about a drink?" Tony asks deciding to hear him out

"I don't think I can get drunk", Barnes states

"It will still help", Tony says pouring two glasses of bourbon

He hands one to a shakily Barnes. Tony saw Barnes's metal arm and it was really out of date.

"So really why are you here?" Tony asks taking a seat across from him

"I am having snippets of memories. Stevie triggered them", Barnes states

"I believe Rogers is looking for you. Do you want me to call him?" Tony asks

"NO!" Barnes cries

Tony puts up his hands and saying smoothingly, "Ok I promise I won't tell him. He is not even here. I am not part of the Avengers anymore. They moved somewhere else"

"I am having flashes of the people I was forced to kill", Barnes says a tear falling

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tony asks

"I want to confess something to you. You will want to kill me after this. And I won't blame you or put up a fight", Barnes says

"What is it?" Tony asks

"I remember snippets of killing yours parents", Barnes whispers tears falling

The glass in Tony's hand shatters as his grip crushes the glass and leaves cuts on his hands.  
"You did what?" Tony asks hoarsely

"I remember killing them. I am so sorry", Barnes replies sobbing

Tony stands up abruptly and walks out of the room and down to his workshop. His hand dripping blood. Tony paces the room.

"Don't let him out J", Tony growls

"Yes sir", JARVIS says

Tony uses his glove to blast things apart to get his anger out. Destroying a few things in his workshop. Tony sighs and wraps his hand as he starts to hack SHIELD files from the Data Dump they did a short while ago. He needed to know if SHIELD knew. He runs through the information and they was encrypted information on that file. It doesn't take long for Tony to hack it and he was shocked that it was true. They had footage of the Winter Solider killing Howard and his mother. And this was on the documents that Steve would have seen and Natasha. His face shows betrayal as he realises this. They never told him. They didn't tell him that Howard didn't kill his mother. He blamed his father all these years for nothing. It was the Winter Solider, it was James Barnes. No it was HYDRA his mind was telling him. Barnes was just the gun he didn't pull the trigger. He was controlled.

Tony ends up blasting several other items in his workshop getting out his anger at Rogers and Romanoff out of his system. How dare they keep the true from him!? What right did they have? How could they not have told him as he thought they were friends! One thing was for sure he wasn't going to trust Rogers and Romanoff again for a long while if ever.

He looks over the information SHIELD had on file to the Winter Solider and all the files could be linked back to HYDRA.

Tony sighs deeply. This was such a mess. What was he going to do? He had the Winter Solider in his Tower. Could he actually help Barnes? He could use B.A.R.F he had been improving it for years. Maybe he could help but was Barnes worth it? And maybe putting a call too Doctor Strange. But he didn't want to owe that man a favour.

Tony walks up the stairs two hours after he had stormed out on Barnes. He was still there on the couch and had tears falling. He looked so lost, sad and confused.  
"Are you ok Barnes?" Tony asks

"Why are you asking me? I killed your parents! Your should be shooting at me!" Barnes says

"I had time to think. It might have only been two hours but I work fast. You were the gun Barnes but you didn't pull the trigger. That was all HYDRA. I can't seem to blame you for not being in control", Tony says with a sigh and pouring himself another drink

"I don't think I will ever forgive myself", Barnes whispers

"We all do things we will probably never forgive ourselves for. I know I have. It is what you do after that counts", Tony says

"Are you going to kill me?" Barnes asks

"No. I took my aggression out on my lab. And I am not going to turn you in", Tony says

"What are we going to do now?" Barnes asks  
"We are going to have some sleep. Then we will discuss how to get those trigger words gone. I have some ideas what we could do. But we best sleep on it. Come on I will show you to an empty room near mine", Tony says

"You don't have to do this", Barnes says

"It is right. I will save my anger for Natasha Romanoff and your friend Steve Rogers. They both know what you have done. But never told me", Tony replies

"He shouldn't have done that", Barnes says frowning, "Steve shouldn't have kept that a secret from you"

"Well he keeps a lot of secrets. He doesn't like me very much", Tony says with a grimace

"Why is that?" Barnes asks

"That is a story for another time. Come with me. You need some sleep", Tony says putting his glass down

Barnes does the same and follows Tony down the hall. Tony leads him to a bedroom that was big and had a bathroom attached.

"Sleep and maybe a shower. I will sort some clothes out later. We will talk more in the morning", Tony says, "I am across the hall if you need me"

"Thank you Mr Stark I don't deserve this kindness", Barnes says

"Call me Tony. And we will see about what you deserve", Tony says

"Thanks…Tony", Barnes says

"Your welcome"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
